1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote operation system where a main apparatus (for example, a digital video disc (DVD) player) and another auxiliary apparatus (for example, a television receiver) connected to the main apparatus via a cable of a predetermined interface (for example, a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI)) can be operated remotely using a single remote control unit.
2. Description of Related Arts
Apparatuses that are operated using a remote control unit such as DVD players that playback information recorded on a DVD that is an optical disc, DVD recorders that record/playback information to and from a DVD, television receivers, or the like can each be remotely operated by their own respective remote control units. The number of operation keys is more numerous for remote control units for apparatuses with a large number of functions. There is therefore a demand for such remote control units to be shared so that a number of apparatuses may be operated using a single remote control unit. For example, since the DVD player has more functions than the television receiver, when the television receiver is connected to a DVD player and if the television receiver is then operated using the remote control unit belonging to the DVD player, it is possible to operate the DVD player and the television receiver using a single remote control unit.
JP-A-2002-252887 discloses a related technology in which remote control format data, command data, and key display data that controls each apparatus is read in from a plurality of apparatuses connected using a digital interface. The read-in data is then provided to a remote control transmitter and setting of an arrangement of key commands and displaying of key names is carried out. Further, model classification information, manufacturer, and model name information is acquired for a plurality of apparatuses using a serial bus. This information is then provided to a remote control unit paired with remote control data. Information for an apparatus subject to control can then be displayed in detail. In short, in this related technology, remote control data is extracted via a digital interface. This remote control data is then transmitted directly or indirectly (via a memory card) to a remote control transmitter (remote control unit) and stored. The stored remote control data is then read out and setting of a remote control format, command code, and key display of a remote control unit is carried out based on this remote control data. As a result, it is possible to customize a remote control transmitter in an extremely straightforward manner.
However, with the related technology disclosed in JP-A-2002-252887, remote control data is extracted via a digital interface. This remote control data is then transmitted directly to a remote control transmitter (remote control unit) and stored. However, it is not possible to confirm whether the stored remote control data is the desired remote control data set at the remote control transmitter. In this related technology, when, for example, a television receiver is connected as a display apparatus to a visual apparatus such as, for example, a DVD player, it is not possible to also operate the television receiver using the single remote control unit belonging to the DVD player. It is therefore no longer possible to operate the television receiver if the remote control unit belonging to the television receiver is lost.
In a related technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-208290, when a number of audio visual (AV) apparatuses such as a set top box and DVD player etc. are connected to a display (display apparatus), operations are carried out using remote control units corresponding to each connected apparatus. This means that in this related technology also, it is not possible to operate a television receiver using a single remote control unit belonging to a DVD player when, for example, a television receiver is connected as a display apparatus to, for example, a DVD player taken as a visual apparatus. It is therefore also not possible to then operate the television receiver when the remote control unit belonging to the television receiver is lost.
Further, in a related technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-198115, remote control unit control codes are read in utilizing a learning function when control codes matching an auxiliary visual apparatus are not stored in the memory of the remote control unit. However, in this related technology, there are substantially more DVD player functions for operating a DVD player etc. using this remote control unit compared to television receiver functions when the remote control unit is the remote control unit originally belonging to the television receiver. It is therefore necessary to increase the number of operation keys for this remote control unit. This means that the remote control unit itself has to be remade.